A simple request
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: A Futa story. Do you want to know more? You know what to do...
1. Chapter 1

_**It's short, I don't know if there will be another chapter, I wrote this for fun.**_

* * *

 _In the café._

Natsuki Kruger was intensively watching her best friend Shizuru Fujino, she nervously bit her lip, Shizuru noticed the strange behavior, that sudden meeting was strange. They knew each other more than twelve years. They were in the same schools, neighborhood, their parents were friends too. They had different lives, but their works were related, and they still meeting each other every weekend or throughout some cases. Natsuki was a lawyer and Shizuru a judge.

"Shizuru, I really want to talk with you about something really important." The chestnut-haired beauty was surprised about the request, it seemed so serious. Radiant emerald lost their light. She took her the blunette hand and lightly squeezed.

"OK … you know you can talk to me with everything Suki." Shizuru was always kind and attentive with her best friend, sometimes they were very close, their friends and coworkers usually joke about their special relationship as if they were a married couple. They did not mind at all because they did not care. They were their reciprocal precious person.

"I'm afraid about your reaction … the news could shock you or perhaps my request…" Natsuki sighed.

"I'll never judge you. Don't be afraid. Trust me."

"I could talk a lot and try to explain myself, but I won't do that, you know I hated that, I will be direct, I want a baby." Fujino choked her own saliva. She did not expect this kind of information, her best friend was bisexual, she could date men or women. Viola was completely a lesbian, she had a secret crush on her best friend, nevertheless, she could not destroy their important relationship.

"You want a … baby? With your boyfriend? Ren?"

"No, we broke up few weeks ago."

"What?" Shizuru was pissed, she believed they trusted each other to reveal this information.

"I broke up with him because we don't love each other, we had fun, that's all."

"And you are not pregnant with his baby?" Viola growled, she never loved that man and all others, it was the same with the women. Truly, Shizuru preferred that her best friend was with a man, she was less jealous and anxious. She can't fight against a man … kind of…

"No, I'm taking birth control, but I have this need to have a child, to take care of him or her, I watched other mothers taking care of their child, it's months I'm thinking about it. It's complicated with my work, I'm willing to take a break for my family." Shizuru deeply breathe, this weight on her heart was so strong, she will lose Natsuki forever. She wanted to cry.

"OK, and how … with who will you have a baby?" Natsuki turned her head, she could not face her best friend. However, she needed to say aloud what bother her.

"With a sperm donor … it could be my second choice if the first one doesn't work." Viola scowled, it was mysterious the way the lawyer answered.

"What did you mean by if your first choice doesn't work?"

"I have someone in my mind but I'm not sure that person wants to have a baby with me…" The red-eyed goddess had her mind spinning. All this information was disturbing. Who was that man!

"Who is that person?"

"You."

" … what?"

"I want a baby with you Shizuru. You are my best friend, my family, my everything. You are always there for me, I can count on you, I trust you. I know you will always be on my side … but after that I'm not sure."

"You want a baby with me? To adopt one? No, you said you want to have the baby, but I don't understand…" Kruger furiously blushed, it was now or never.

"It's been years you tried to hide your secret, and I never talk about it because you probably don't want to mention it, afraid I will be disgusted or run away and that would never happen. I will always love you. I'm not blind Shizuru. It was obvious, I mean … well… I was hoping you will talk to me first."

"What do you mean Natsuki?" Shizuru snapped, she lost all the color from her face. She never wanted to have this conversation.

"Your … penis… I saw it and noticed it a long time ago, I did not mention because it's your personal business and, I don't imagine I will say that … it makes me like a … slut, but I want your sperm to have a baby, you could have a child together Shizuru, naturally or with the help of a doctor… I never saw you with a woman or a long-term relationship, if you are in love or don't want to accept my request, you could always refuse. I won't be upset, we can forget everything if you wish."

"You know I have a penis, and you want me to be the father of your child?" Natsuki shyly smiled and agreed.

"Our child if you want, I know you could be a perfect mother. Shi … Shizuruuuu!" The named simply fainted. It was too much to endure.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuru opened her eyes and noticed breasts… her cheeks became red, and she felt her manhood awaken in the worst moment. She recognized the white lace bra, she helped the owner to buy it. Natsuki was sleeping on her, Viola noticed she was not at home but to the hospital. She frowned. She looked at her friend, she was so beautiful, it was almost inhuman. She silently watched the slightly open lips, the way she breathed. She wanted to touch her hair, to enjoy this time with her, nevertheless, the sleeping beauty stirred from her sleep and realized Fujino was awake. Kruger got up slowly and stretched her arms behind her back, she ran her fingers through her rebellious hair. Natsuki seemed tired and Shizuru was worried.

"Hey." The brunette greeted with a gorgeous smile.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, I suppose… What … happened? » Shizuru asked. She did not remember, her friend frowned.

« You fainted. »

« Really? I don't remember? When? Why? »

« Yesterday, it's probably because you are stressed and tired, you work a lot. You did not take a break or real vacation."

"The same for you." Viola smirked but her best friend was not joking, she was clearly pissed but hid it well. She was cracking the joints of her neck to express her frustration, and she knew Shizuru hate it. She stood up and put back correctly her white blouse and black skirt, she stayed all night next to Viola.

"And I did not faint contrary to someone stubborn. What did you dream? You were moaning as if you were in pain. You also said my name."

"Really?"

"Yes, I heard you well."

"But you were sleeping."

"And you know that a tiny noise could wake me, even if my eyes are closed, so, tell me? What did I do?" Natsuki insisted, she wanted to see how the judge will justify her behavior. Honestly or something else. She hoped for the first option, it was better everything was clear from the start, she made the first step, now it was the tea drinker turn.

"I… don't remember."

"Liar. Tell me or I will force you to tell me the truth, I'm not a lawyer for anything and I know you." It was true, Natsuki was not someone who was throwing empty promises, she was always serious when it was necessary.

"I simply had a weird dream."

"Weird dream? What that's suppose to... I mean... it seemed I was there." Shizuru blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment behind her bangs. However, Kruger was not stupid, she knew her friend and added before she denied: "I clearly heard you calling my name."

"Ah… really? I don't remember…"

"Yes, you remember. We can continue all day if you want, I take my day off today Love." Fujino gulped. When her best friend called her 'love' it was because she was very angry at her. "Yes, it's just a dream."

"Continue." The red-eyed beauty could not say what really happened, Natsuki saying she knew about her secret and she wanted a baby with her… a family… it was really a magnificent dream, she smiled… yes, it was a bit disturbing too… she hoped to be real, but it was only a dream. All these years she longed to be more honest with her best friend, but she was so afraid to lose her, she knew Natsuki won't reject her bit there was a part of her who still uneasy about her true self, she was thinking about an operation. Removing her breast to be a real man or removing this man hood to be a woman… Fujino felt a hand on her back, her friend was calming her nerves. She always did this gesture, they were tactile, with caresses, they held hands, hugged and kissed each other, they were like a pair of lovers would behave when they were simply … close… friends.

"It's nothing, dreams are nothing… you were there… you ask me something…"

"What?" _My sperm? To have sex with me for a baby? It was only a dream…._ Shizuru self-insulted.

"You… transform into a big spider and …"

"… and!" Natsuki snapped, it was better than a snake? Right? Her best friend jumped at the icy tone and paled.

"You tried to eat me… but it just a silly dreaaaaahhh! Nat… Natsuki… you … you… are hurting me!" The named was crushing the shoulder of the Kyoto-Ben woman. How dare she tell these lies! She could say, she did not to have children with her and that was all! Was she so horrible and frightening?

"Sorry love? I did not realize I was so stronger and you so weak…" Kruger devilishly smiled. She removed her hand, and someone interrupted them before an ugly fight.

"Zuru! How are you? Natsuki tells me you fainted… I…" It was Shizuru's mother who came to the room, she noticed the heavy tension, Natsuki was angry and her daughter shamefully lowered her head.

"Mrs. Fujino, hello. I'm glad you could come, I need to go home to take a bath and to prepare myself for the work." Sayaka Fujino tenderly hugged Natsuki, she could feel her the stiffness of her body. What did her daughter did wrong this time?

"But you say that you are on your day off." Kruger glared at Shizuru who remained silent.

"I will let you two alone. Have a nice day."

"You too Natsuki." Mrs. Viola said, and Kruger simply went.


	3. Chapter 3

Sayaka Fujino always looked forward the day when Shizuru will bring home her lover, her precious half, the mother of her children, her daughter-in-law. Of course, in her mind, there was a person who perfectly feat that position: Natsuki Kruger. She always loved that bright and honest woman. Natsuki was her daughter's best and childhood friend, the only one who did not care about her name or money. She also was a hardworking person, with a kind heart, she is polite and smiled a lot. She was perfect. Sayaka only wanted those two soulmates to be together, she did not care if she was a woman. It mattered to her was her happiness, she had a good job, a nice house, a cat but not a person who shared her everyday life. Except Natsuki, but they only showed friendship even if she noticed very well there was more from both of side. Everybody realized something going on, contrary to the protagonist…

It was complicated when Shizuru was born, she did not imagine that her daughter was different from the other, the doctor called her an intersex, it was so frightening to discover her baby was not like others, she had both feminine and male genitals. She was thinking it was her fault if her child was this way, she felt guilty, she did not know if it was a wise choice not to operate her child when she was young. She wanted Shizuru to choose what she wanted to be, a man or a woman or still the way she was now. Shizuru was on her own world, she was afraid someone around her discover her secret. And there was this brunette, she followed everywhere Shizuru, she remembered when she said she will be Shizuru wife when they grow up and she directly asked Sayaka her daughter's hand, it was so cute, and the mother knew it was not childish words. Shizuru did not listen to these words but she felt for her best friend when she became maturer and quieter. She worked hard and became a successful lawyer.

"What did you do?" Sayaka growled, her daughter jumped and seemed lost.

"What do you mean by what did I do?" The tea drinker asked back, she disliked when her mother was so noisy.

"Don't play dumb, I see that you hurt my poor Natsuki. She was clearly upset."

"I did not hurt her! Never! Did you not notice it's me who are hurt?" Sayaka sighed, her daughter was so ignorant.

"Yes, why did you faint? Because of your work?" Shizuru turned her head. She was not anymore, a child, she did not need to justify herself, she crossed her arms.

"You and your father drive me crazy, exactly the same behavior, poor Natsuki."

"Poor Natsuki, poor Natsuki, if you prefer her more than me, you can go with her, aaah… mother…" The Kyoto-Ben beauty shouted when her mother pulled her ear.

"I like you both and you are annoying when you want, I love you and I consider Natsuki like my other daughter, you prefer that I hate her?" The ruby-eyed judge bit her lips.

"No, of course not. I was stupid, it just… I am tired and… it's complicated… everything is complicated…" Concerned, Sayaka sat next to her daughter, she was not the person who easily confess her feelings, she simply waited that she took her time.

"I… love her."

"I know."

"I'm in love with her mother."

"I know. I'm not blind contrary to what you think. The way you look at her, your smile, your touch and more." Sayaka insisted, she held her daughter's hand and squeezed it.

"Sometimes, I want to be normal…"

"But you are darling."

"Mother, I'm an intersex, neither a girl nor a man. I am far than normal."

"But you still Shizuru, my daughter, an excellent judge, with a good heart but your fear makes you hurt your precious person." Shizuru closed her eyes, she wanted to cry, she was fed up with her life. People thought she was happy, but she was not. Her secret killed her, she wanted to be sincere with Natsuki, nevertheless, she was so afraid to lose her or to make a mistake that made her run away. She preferred her on her side as a best friend and family than to not have her at all.

"I dream of her."

"Hmm…" Sayaka smirked. "An erotic dream like you were a teenager? Ooh Natsuki… I need you… oooh… I love you so much… ooooh… Natsuki… oooh… " Shizuru furiously blushed.

"Mother!"

"What? When I wake you up, you were embarrassed about your erection. But it's normal at your age and even now to have need. And Natsuki is an attractive woman. Did you two… have… you know… be touchy?"

"Mother! No!" Shizuru hid her burning face behind her hands.

"How it will happen when you have sex… will you faint when you see your goddess naked? Oh, right, that's already happened when you were younger."

"Stop it!"

"Ok, ok but if you continue to push her away, she won't stay to your side. She never left you, she was always there for you, she could marry someone and have her own family, but she is here, with you Shizuru. Don't push her away from you or you will regret all your life. She is the best for you." Shizuru laid on her bed, she did not want to listen more. Yes, she already knew all of this, but her fears were stronger than her love, and in this state, Natsuki deserved better than that.

"Kannin na... I have a headache, I will take a nap mother."

"Alright, I will let you alone for once, but don't forget what I say. There is one first love and you still have her, don't mess up Shizuru. I am sure Natsuki will never reject you. She is not like that. But if you continue to push her away, she will really go."

"…"


	4. Chapter 4

It was 10 am. Natsuki was inside a bar. She ordered a drink and sighed. It was such a mess her relationship with Shizuru, she needed to stay away from her, her heart was so broken, again, again and again.

"Already drinking this early in the morning, isn't it bad for you?" The lawyer sipped a bit of her drink and shrugged.

"It's my day off. I can do what I want. You are not the police. And I am an grow up adult. How did you know I was there?" Kruger asked, she watched Shizuru's mother sitting in her side, she ordered the same drink as Natsuki.

"I know you so well Natsuki, you are like my second daughter, so what happened with my daughter? Don't say anything, I won't believe you."

"For Shizuru… I am a black widow…" Sayaka frowned for two reasons, the drink was not alcohol, it was simply an apple juice, and it was a good thing… and the comment was strange.

"What do you mean by… a black window? I don't understand you…"

"That's I want to have sex with her to have a baby and next, eat her that how I understand her hidden fears, she is afraid of me."

"What? She said that… that brat!" Fujino mother snapped.

"No, yes… kind of… yesterday, I tell her I want a baby, I know in my soul I want one. I said I was ready to have an insemination if I could not have my first option, she was speechless and surprised. But I love children, I always do."

"I know sweetie, I see you with your cousin, it's so cute. You will be a good mother, you are so kind."

"Thank you, and I am no longer young, thirty-three years old and soon more… I tell her I know her secret, her hidden particularity, the way she was born… with that extra part, I asked to be the other parent of my child, our child."

"Really?" Sayaka was so happy about this news, she hugged Natsuki. She will finally be a grandmother, one of her dreams will be true but she realized it was not how it supposed to be.

"She fainted when you asked her? That's the reason she was at the hospital and you were annoyed?" Kruger bit her lower lips, it was so humiliating. She simply shook her head. But she did not expect what happened next, Mrs. Fujno heartily laughed.

"Gosh, this girl is like her father. I pity you Natsuki. My husband Yuno, when I told him I was pregnant of Shizuru, he also faint. Genetics… and stupidity… he said he was so happy, and all the emotions he could not contain." Kruger did not smile, she was tired with all this situation. She pinched her nose.

"I don't know, I'm not sure it's not the same circumstance, I could not tell her what happen was really true, she was so shocked I know about her penis… I tried to be a good friend, to listen to her, to be always to her side, I waited all theses years she confesses that she is an intersex. I let some clue that I don't care, I never judge people, but she stays silent. She doesn't love like I do. I'm done waiting for her. I tried all these years to be by her side, I never had a serious relationship because I was in love with her, I tried to listen to her, to help her with her … relationship… the girls she liked even if it hurt me. The worst, it was that she did not trust me with her secret, I did my best to be compassionate, I tell her I will accept everything from her, I said I love her, she is perfect for me, even if she had flaws, and she had like any other human being, I will always love her and she did not understand my words or she turn a blind eye.

"She loves you, I know for sure." Sayaka tried to reason Natsuki.

"Saya, I know she likes me, but not love me the way I do, I was with men and women to make her jealous, to make her look at my side, she even pushed me to that man… I wanted to confess my love for her, I already did it, but she did not understand me, she pushes me away or joked… I'm fed up, I give up, it hurt me so much… all this time and … and… I don't want to stay this way… I am sorry, but I need to break free from her…" Natsuki began to sob, Sayaka hugged Natsuki, she was hurt to see her this way, her daughter was stubborn, she will lose forever this perfect person. She did not want to intervene, but she had no choice if let the situation continued, the two will be separate forever. Shizuru needed to see that she can't live without Natsuki, and if she continued to push her away, she can't have the right to complain or depress. She was not the only one to suffer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback.**

Natsuki was smiling at her, she touched her face, her fingers sensually played the line of her cheek. Her eyes were burning with the fire of desire. Shizuru could see her own reflection in them. They kissed again and again… they needed to feel each other. We could hear slow movements of clothes… their hands explored every curve.

"Na…Natsuki… w…wait…" The named tried her best to obey, she painfully removed herself from her best friend, the brunette seemed breathless, she licked her swollen lips. I brushed her salvage hair. Her shirt was fully open, revealing her black lace bra, her skirt was clumsily falling down her hip.

"What's wrong Shizuru? Do you want us to stop even if it's obvious we both want more? Are you not attracted to me?" The judge with rubies needed her so much, how many times she dreamt this moment? It seemed unbelievable. The alcohol made them wake to their forbidden passion. The link between friendship and lust just broke into a cut.

"Of course not. I mean, you are so beautiful Natsuki, so beautiful… it's so unreal that you want me this way." Kruger smirked, she leaned to her prey and her cold hand travel behind Shizuru's shirt. She traveled until she met a generous bust. Shizuru moaned when she felt a massage and fingers playing with her button, her ruby-eyed darkened.

"And I plead guilty, I can't lie to you, you are so sexy, Mrs. the judge Fujino. and when you wear your dress in court, you excite me enormously. You are strong, passionate and at the same time fair. I admire you so much…" The Kyoto-Ben beauty gasped to the adventurous touch and, shivered, she strongly bit her tongue to not let escape a strange sound from her mouth.

Natsuki giggled when she noticed the blushing on the face. She pushed Shizuru on the bed and climbed her, she kissed her again. Fujino was more and more excited. She could not contain the reaction of her own body, something she never wanted her childhood friend to discover and certainly not this way.

Natsuki frowned when she felt something pushing her leg, she looked down carefully. Shizuru lost all her color from her face, her head became blank. She wanted to run away, to explain the situation but no words could be heard. Only tears and hiccups appeared. Natsuki was speechless, she never saw her best friend crying this way. Her heart broke, she kissed all the tears and hugged Fujino and patted her head.

"Shh, don't cry Zu, I hate to see you this way. You don't need to be upset."

"I am abnormal Natsuki…you notice it, I am not a woman or a man… I can't be with you this way… you deserve better… we should forget about everything."

"I don't care about your extra part. For me, you are the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. If you were a man or a woman, or both, I don't care, you are Shizuru, my best friend, my family, my everything. I love you. Also, I think it was weirder that your obsession with shopping online, this tea pot was so ugly." Shizuru hiccupped. Natsuki continued to comfort her.

 **End of Flashback.**

* * *

Natsuki sighed at those vivid memories. Again, her friend forgot that precious moment, and all the others… it was so easy for her. Instead, she lived with them….every days and she stayed silent... she was a real masochist...

Kruger was fed up, she won't let that happen. For once, she wanted to live for herself and not for Shizuru. She only cared about her well-being and happiness and what about hers?

"Miss Kruger?" The named snapped from her reverie. She looked at the person in front of herself.

"I am sorry, yes?"

"Are you alright?" Natsuki smiled and shook her head. She needed to focus other than her best friend or she will go crazy. All her nervousness comes back in waves, she had almost forgotten the essential reason for her coming to this place.

"Yes, I am fine doctor… I am bit tired, but it's fine, so… about the result?" The woman smiled.

"According to the blood tests, you have vitamin D deficiency."

"OK, and it's bad? That's why I feel weak?"

"No, if you pay more attention to your food, it will be fine. It was one of the reasons of your tiredness but there is another one. Congratulations Miss Kruger, you are pregnant." The lawyer with teary eyes touched her belly, she was so happy, finally, her dream come true. A baby, she was pregnant… pregnant…


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several weeks since Natsuki had given Shizuru news, she was worried, her friend was trying to avoid her or not? She had just texted her messages that she was busy and could not come to spend evenings and weekends with her.

The chestnut beauty was depressed, she did not realize how much her best friend was so ubiquitous in her daily life. Although their respective business was taking a lot of room, they kept their free time for each other. It almost ten days they did not see each other…

The judge with rubies felt her phone vibrates, she almost jumped, and she rushed to see who left her a message, and it was Natsuki, she told her that she was well and busy from her new case so she could not lunch with her today, as the previous days…, and she also hoped that Viola is fine too… and nothing more. The tea drinker could not stop thinking, something wrong was happening and she needed to know what. She wanted to call her friend but was interrupted. Someone knocked at her door. Shizuru sighed. She will do that later.

"Come in." A young woman about twenty years old had just come in, she was a tall blonde with green eyes, she was wearing a black suit.

"Your honor, it's a pleasure to meet you, I have heard so much about you, and I have seen some of your lawsuits, you are so admirable and so brilliant." The judge seemed imperturbable by these compliments, she was used to hearing them or sometimes, we badly criticized her judgment. She did not mind them, she did her job and justice, it was mattering the most.

"Ookini …and you are Miss?" The blonde profusely blushed and bowed with respect to her eldest.

"I'm Mayumi Shino, your trainee officer. I had the chance to do an internship with you, your honor, I would also like to become like you. For one month I will accompany you during some trials and helped you with your paperwork and everything you need from me." Shizuru did not really remember that she had a trainee. She almost forgot or simply say yes to without thinking. She was busy to think about her 'others' problems.

"Nice to meet you Shino, I have a free desk outside this piece, you can let your stuff there. I have some paperwork about a case I close. I will see if you can make a report about some of my briefings, it seems simple and boring, but these are things we have to do, we have files that we keep for years, it's like police officers who have files on criminals, everything is listed in case there is a case with the accused." The judge said in a professional voice, her trainee was a bit disappoint with her mentor distance and coldness. She simply smiled and went out. Fujino took her phone, she needed to call her.

* * *

 ** _Two hours later. In the café Otome._**

"Do I bother you?" Shizuru was clearly annoyed, her best friend dared to lie and enjoyed her time with a handsome stranger while she asked her for lunch, and she did not want her to witness that. Was she a bother? It was for that reason she avoided her all this time? Natsuki who snapped from her discussion, she noticed the animosity and her best friend, she rolled her eyes. It was already tiring to speak with that bullhead. From an outside point of view, Viola seemed calm and temperate, with her head on her shoulders but when it concerned emotions and Natsuki, she easily lost control.

"No, but it seems it us who bother you." Shizuru did not believe her ears; how could that woman be so horrible with her? She did not do anything to deserve that! And that café was where they normally meet each other, the chestnut beauty felt betrayed. She bit her lower and clenched her fists.

"Kannin na, I will let you on your date." The ruby-eyed goddess left, she inadvertently broke the heel of her shoe and twisted her ankle.

"Shit."

"I never imagine you will say that kind of naughty words your honor." Fujino felt a body against her preventing her from getting even worse. She tried to escape from that firm grip and her knees almost gave up when she felt a breath hot against her neck.

"I won't apologize, I did not do anything wrong." Natsuki warned, she let her hand on the belly of her friend.

"You are a liar, you are avoiding me… for your new boyfriend…" Kruger sighed and released her childhood friend.

"He is not my boyfriend but a client… I already told you I am busy, I have a complicated case and… some other things happen…" Shizuru turned to her friend, she tried to decipher lies on her eyes. Natsuki seemed sincere, and then, she notices some changes on Natsuki, she seemed tired but radiant with joy, she did not stop smiling ..., she was even more beautiful. "You look like a jealous boyfriend…no…sorry…more a girlfriend… who believe I cheated on her…" Viola was shocked, she stuttered.

"Of course not!" The brunette wiped her face because her friend had just spit on her, the image of the great judge had taken a huge blow in a few seconds.

"Of course, not…"

"Kannin na Natsuki…"

"Fortunately, the lawyers are far away from you. You know, it's babies or elderly people who spit." Natsuki softly laughed. Viola blushed in shame, but she could not contain a smile.

"I miss you…" The lawyer sighed.

"I suppose you do… me too I – "

"Miss Viola!" A voice interrupted the duo, it was Mayumi Shino. She ran to her mentor's side and brightly smile. Then, she watched Natsuki, there was not any more courtesy on her features but more coldness. It seems that Natsuki had an enemy despite herself

"Who are you?" The blond frowned, she was upset that we could easily forget her.

"I am Mayumi Shino, your trainee officer, I would like to have lunch with you Miss Viola. We could talk about my internship."

"I will let you two together." Shizuru strongly caught Natsuki's wrist, she did not her to leave.

"I want to be with you Natsuki, could we eat something? I don't care what…even a sandwich with mayonnaise or a spicy pizza with pineapple and chorizo … even if I hate that…" Kruger heard the begging voice. But the thought of the foods cited gave her nausea. She put her hand in front of her mouth and ran to the café. She let a speechless judge.


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuru is Shizuru Viola Fujino.

* * *

"Natsuki? Are you alright?" The brunette who came back after throwing up, she was very pale. Shizuru was extremely worried, she touched her friend's forehead, it was so cold…

"I am fine… not in the best condition, but I am really okay, like never. Where are you trainee? That pretty blonde young woman?" Kruger sincerely smiled, she looked around but saw nobody. Viola groaned. Again, with the green-eyed demon.

"I don't know. I don't care. And she is not that pretty. Are you blind?"

"I am not… I presume you are…as usual…"

"What do you mean?" Shizuru growled. Natsuki rolled her eyes, bad, she let her mouth slip.

"Nothing important. So?"

"What? Yes…her… I ask her to leave for some paperwork."

"Oh, poor woman, you probably broke her heart. You are so cold and heartless."

"I could say the same." Shizuru snapped. Kruger frowned, she did not like the direction of the conversation. She preferred to avoid a useless argument, she was not in a good mood, and she could be very mean. Her hormones were playing with her mind. She lacked sleep, and she was hungry too… I big cake with chocolate… Natsuki licked her lips.

''We should go to the hospital or see the doctor. I know one, he is excellent. I will call him now." The ruby-eyed beauty used her phone, but her friend touched her arm and squeezed it.

"I don't think he will help me with my morning sickness. My doctor said I have to bear it." Kruger bit the tip of her tongue. She did not to tell this way her news. She wanted a good moment. But when it will be?

"Morning sickness? Your doctor? Are you sick?" Shizuru was extremely worried. She touched every part of her best friend's face. Natsuki laughed because it tickled.

"Not really, I am fine. You don't need to worry."

"I think you need to see another doctor, the one you see seemed… incompetent and a quack."

"I don't think she will happy to hear that. I am not sick but pregnant Shizuru. And don't dare to faint, I have the priority here." Viola instantly watched her best friend tummy and next her face, she continued few times.

"You…you are…"

"Pregnant, yes. I am expecting a baby." Fujino needed to sit, and her friend noticed that, she helped her to sit on a chair.

"It's weird your reaction. It's not you who discovered that you are pregnant." Natsuki smirked but inside, she was deeply hurt. She tried not to let it see. If her friend dared to run away, she won't forgive her this time.

"Since when? Who is the father? When did you know? Why…will…you keep it…will you marry that person that you are pregnant? Who is the father? Ren?"

"No, it's you." Shizuru almost believe she had a heart attack, if she was not sitting on a chair, her buttocks will be on the ground. She was breathless. Her head was spinning. Natsuki laughed, it was so funny. She deserved to suffer a bit.

"What?''

''You are the father of my child."

"How…how is it possible?" The Kyoto-Ben goddess stuttered. The cobalt-haired beauty arched a brow. I crossed her legs. She smiled and approached her face to her friend as if she wanted to divulge her a secret, as if they were children.

"Well, Shizuru…don't you not remember? We have passionate sex together weeks ago, we were drunk, and you know about biology, a penis and vagina… ovule and spermatozoids can make a baby. And I am pregnant."

"…I…I…I…"

"I am kidding silly. Wow, you are paler than me…are you sure you are not the one who are pregnant?" Natsuki joked. She slapped Viola's shoulder. Shizuru cringed at the violence. Natsuki used all her strength on her.

"I discover my pregnancy few weeks ago, the father, you don't know him. And I will keep the baby. I want this baby no matter what. If you want to tell me something, do it." Shizuru wanted to know more about the father… but Natsuki looked make her swallow her questions.

"…congratulations…"

"Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

Shizuru massaged her temples and lowered her head. She knew the situation was totally turning against her. She was afraid of what would happen next, she was afraid of the future, and more precisely not having a future with Natsuki… the person who was her everything… the reason she was alive… she felt deep inside that she was losing her… the brunette told her that was pregnant? But who is the father? Will she leave her for real? Was she already too late? There was not another chance? Why was she a coward not to express her feelings? Yes, she was simply afraid of rejection… she did not care about other but only about one person…

It was bad, her vision was troubled, she shook her burning head, she wanted to cry… she never showed her weakness to anyone. And Kruger noticed her strange behavior. She could see her lies.

From the outside, Viola seemed strong, invincible but now, she could not hide it anymore all her flaws. She needed to fight back and not to run away like she used to do… she wanted to be happy too, to have a family, children, a wife even a dog and a house with a garden…and all that with her love of her life…

She loved so much her best friend, but she hid a deep secret and not about her masculine part… no, there was something more… something she wanted to forget… and that was the main problem.

She had taken her day off after her discussion with Natsuki, she could no longer play comedy and throw herself into the work as she had become accustomed to. She had thought about resigning, traveling around the world, throwing everything behind her, she was wealthy, so she won't have a problem with money. Yet, she could not bring herself to leave Natsuki behind. No, she will never leave her. She did not want her to cry because of her…

She had hints for them to go on an adventure, but it was not in the projects of the brilliant lawyer and now, it was complicated with the baby…

"Miss Fujino? Are you OK?" The named snapped from her thoughts, she was in the hospital and the doctor seemed to be surprised to see the proud and busy judge. She stood up and met the doctor.

"Doctor…, I am not fine …. Not at all… it worse than before… I am afraid to be too late… but… I change my mind, I want to fight back. I don't want to die soon without doing anything…"

"Did you really change your mind? The last time we talk you did not want any surgery, chemotherapy or radiotherapy. I can force you Shizuru like you previously said. If you want to fight, it's not to give up after you change your mind, it's not a simple cold. Your mind and motivation are also a way to cure you." Viola bit her lip, yes, when she discovered her sickness, she was utterly shocked. She did not to believe it, it was a nightmare that she wanted to escape. But reality showed she could not avoid it no matter what. Days, months passed. It became unbearable even if she stayed smiling and unruffled. But when she was alone, she suffered martyrdom, she was struggling to eat properly, she had nausea, her headaches were so strong, she could barely drive or read. She often stayed in the dark because the light hurt her vision.

"Yes…I realize that I did not want to die this way… I don't want to give up or thinking I could enjoy the rest of my life without thinking about future… I have a reason to fight, I always did but I was afraid not to be strong enough… I am fed up to be so weak, to have memories loss… they became worse… I can't remember what I have done yesterday… I need it to write it in my organizer… everything…" Shizuru closed her eyes, the pain in her head was unbearable. She wanted to shout and curl up in a ball to cry.

"And you already have other symptoms than headaches, haven't you? We should talk about all the options. Shizuru we should go to my office and see how the brain tumor evolves." The Kyoto-Ben touched her nose… it was bleeding… it was not the first time, she took a tissue in her tailor's jacket. She wiped it when she sniffled.

"Okay."

"Did you talk to your loved ones about your brain tumor?" The doctor asked when she entered to her office with her patient. Shizuru sat on the chair. Every time she heard that horrible word, it made her situation unavoidable...

"No, and I don't intend to do it."

"Miss Fujino it's not a good idea to keep everything for yourself..."

"No, it's my own problem, I will fix it myself, I won't change my mind. Nobody will know about my... brain tumor. Never."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the comments and your reaction about the story, and I am sure you will be surprised with the important revelation in this chapter.

* * *

Natsuki was sighing, she looked at her phone. Ten missing calls, all from Shizuru… yes, she was avoiding her from her. It was not easy to give false excuses and to forget. She read the message instead.

 ** _-Hey, Natsuki…are you busy today? Do you want to eat something tonight? It's for me._**

 **- _Please answer me even if it's a no… I won't mind you…_**

 ** _-Did I do something wrong? Why are you avoiding me? Is it because of me reaction about your baby? I am sorry, I was shocked, but I am happy for you. I care for you…_**

 ** _-I miss you, please… don't let me…_**

"-Damn it! Why are you doing that to me Shizuru! What did I wrong? Except loving you? It was probably my worst mistake in my life. I hate you! You make me so pathetic…" Kruger threw her phone on the floor, she could not bear anymore. There were too much in her heart, suffering, pain, anger…

She was fed up to play this horrible little game… she struggled with the lies and truths and she was lost. If she was honest, it could be having worst consequence, but when she continued to lie, it was slowly killing her sanity. So, she had to choose her or herself… and she was stupid as usual.

She was fighting alone and in silence. She wanted to leave everything behind her. She touched her tummy, she hoped Shizuru would come back to her sense, so she won't continue to lie.

But due to her sickness, it made her so vulnerable and she could have seizures in any moment. Yes, Natsuki knew about the brain tumor, she knew it few weeks ago. Again, her best friend lost her memories, and more. They lost so much.

Of course, she could not disclose their moments together, their real relationship, her doctor warned about her serious condition, a shock could have prejudiced on Viola's health. And it happened.

Because they fought about her need to have a baby, Shizuru snapped, saying she was not sure to be fertile and if it was the case, she won't let her child have a parent like her, and it will be unbearable if her own children were like her. She was living in a difficult position every day, she was not a woman nor a man. She could not have a normal school day, she always hid herself, afraid we discover her abnormality. And they broke up even if they were married for one year. And when they fought, Natsuki discovered her wife cheated with some random woman on a bar, the brunette was heartbroken, and she left their house, she could not bear anymore, she wanted to leave her forever, after, they signed the paper for their divorce, they could have separate ways but the hospital called few days later and the news about the brain tumor was revealed.

* * *

Today, she was a prisoner in the past, she wanted to escape from a terrible fate that was linked to the judge. The latter seemed to forget everything that bothered her, their marriage, her need to have a family, her cheating… their constant arguing… why it was so easier for her? She had to fake everything when she was with her. Unlike her 'friend', she could not get rid of painful memories, they kept tormenting her daily.

The brunette clenched her fists.

No, that selfish woman did not change even if she looked like the person she felt in love years ago, kind, preoccupied with her well-been, that she only loved her.

Viola was always busy with her work, she was always outside with some meeting, the lawyer with green-eyed was neglected for several months, not a single attention, only solitude. And when her wife came back home, she did not care about her. She was living with a perfect stranger…

Kruger watched her gold ring, she did not want to make the same mistakes again, she had to turn the page. Shizuru was horrible the last time they fight, she threw her ring on the toilet and left while she was crying. She won't fall on her trap. Sickness or not, she will be only at her side like a friend, but when she is cured, she will disappear. Of course, her mother-in-law knew everything. She tried to make them make up, nevertheless, it was useless. Something was broken, and to fix it… was impossible…

Natsuki remembered when she said to Shizuru how she will react if she had a baby, and she wanted her to have an abortion. It was that moment she realized she did not want to live anymore with that person. And the cheating part was the last straw. No, the baby she had was from Shizuru, it was only **her** child. They slept together because of a drunk mistake. She will keep that secret from that stranger. She could not forgive her…

"Natsuki. It's me Shizuru. Could you open the door? I know you are here, I saw the light and your coworker said that you are at home." The named heard a knock on her door and a little voice, she did not know if she should hate or care about her ex-wife. Now, she had to wear a mask, as if nothing happened between them, that they were the only best friend. Who would be imagining it will be her to fake her smile? Who played someone that she was not anymore?


	10. Chapter 10

I warn you, I change the genre of the story, and the story will be angsty, I don't know why there is this turn, but when I write, I never know where the story goes when I did not finish it.

* * *

Natsuki could not bear anymore with Shizuru's attitude, even if the latter did not know about their constant arguing, the cheating and divorce, it was more and more complicated for Kruger to stay in the same room with this stranger. Her touch made her cringe, her hugs made her sick, her smile was killing her. And there was so much more she buried inside.

She could hear the knocks. The brunette touched her belly, the stress was bad for the baby, sometimes she had pain and her doctor said to be calmer or there will be some complication during the pregnancy, nevertheless, it was easier to say it than do it.

"Natsuki, open the door, I need to speak with you, it's really important." The lawyer sighed and approached the door.

"Shizuru, I am very tired now, I need to sleep. We could talk next time."

"And when!" Viola roared, she violently kicked the door. Natsuki panicked, and stepped back, her heart pounded furiously against her chest, she was shivering. She hugged herself and closed her eyes, she needed to breathe.

She remembered perfectly when her ex-wife was this angry. Usually, she arrived late from work, after a meeting, she drunk a lot with her business partners. She did not want to be bothered during this time. And she remembered this one night that she will never forget.

* * *

 **Flash-back.**

Natsuki was on the phone with his friend Takeda, and Shizuru hated this man and was not ashamed to tell it. She knew deep inside he wanted to fuck her wife but Natsuki was so blind to notice it. Of course, the brunette did not hear those harsh accusations. The Kyoto-Ben woman was only paranoid. So, on her bed, Kruger was talking with his friend, he was the only one she had. He was like a brother to her. Shizuru was very jealous and possessive since they were dating, she was afraid of the other eyes roaming on her property. Natsuki was hers and nobody else.

 _-So Natsuki what will you do tomorrow for the birthday of your meeting with your wife? Probably something sexy? New underwear?_ Natsuki blushed and coughed.

 _-Stop it! Nothing you think, you are a pervert! Also, I am sure she forgets again…_

 _-You need to talk with your wife, your relationship is not good, the way she treated you is not normal! Yes, you are married, but she needs to respect you more. You are not an object. You also have feelings, I know she lost her father, but she needed to change herself._

 _-I know, I know…but…_

 _-Nothing, if you want I can talk to her._

 _-And she will kill you. She disliked you for no reasons._

 _-You mean she hates me, and I am not afraid of her. I care about you, you are like my sister. I always want to protect you from those who want to hurt you. Even if your crazy wife thinks I want to sleep with you, it's not true, I can't even imagine kissing my own sister._

 _-I know… it's just complicated._

 _-You know I love you, right?_

 ** _-Of course, I know you love her you bastard! And you should stop now! Disappear from our life!_**

And when the ruby-eyed judge entered to their room, Natsuki was laughing at Takeda's words. Viola was angry, she was not stupid, she took the phone and saw the name. Her blood boiled.

 _-Viola-san?_

 ** _-Yes, it's me. I am kind of fed up with you Takeda. I was nice enough to remain silent but not this time! If you dare to approach, talk or lay a finger on MY wife, I will destroy you! Everything that you care, your job, your family, your reputation! I will make you miserable. And if you continue to flirt with a married woman, I will kill you and doing everything in my power than anybody will find your dead body!_**

Natsuki was so petrified about the words and more when she noticed the eyes of her wife. Before, when they were only best friend, she was not like that, like a demon. What happened to her sweet best friend? She was no more here.

"So, you were busy with your boyfriend? Do you have a lot of fun with him? Is he better in bed than me?" Shizuru snapped, she threw the phone on the wall and it broke. Natsuki winced when she felt a strong grip on her arm. She was pushed to the bed and the shadow of her wife engulf her entirely.

"What? No, we don't have that kind of relationship! How many times do I have to repeat! Takeda and I we are only friends!" The judge growled, she tore her wife's nightgown, she kissed her tummy and bite her skin. Natsuki tried to push away the woman, she was not in her normal state, she was scared. She could feel the erection against her tight.

"Shi…Shizuru…stop it! You are hurting me! I am begging you… please…" Kruger implored with teary eyes. Shizuru stopped but not because her spouse asked, she did not feel alright, she put her hand on her mouth and ran to the toilet.

Kruger almost thought that her wife will rape her. She was so violently, she covered herself with blanket and run away from their room.

 **End of flash-back.**


	11. Chapter 11

_For those who are worried, it will be ShizNat in the end._

* * *

Shizuru jumped from her bed, she was sweating a lot and she strongly breathed. What was that? A dream? A nightmare? A memory? She did not know…everything was mixed in her mind. She tried to get up from her bed, she was so weak, her stomach was hurting too, she moaned in pain. The treatment was a torture. She could not run to the toilet. She began to crawl on her bed, and then fell to the ground, she screamed in pain.

Her hands vigorously were shaking like her mind. She did not know what reality, or the consequence of her sickness is. She needed to find the truth.

She called the only person who is obliged to be honest with her, her own mother.

* * *

 **One hour later.**

Sayaka almost ran to see her daughter, Shizuru was in alarmed state, she was sobbing and saying nonsense words. That she deserved to die, she was a bad person, that's she had to finish with everything, nobody will care if a monster like her died.

Sayaka frankly knocked the door and hoped that she was not too late. It took few minutes for Shizuru to open. Sayaka put her hand on her mouth. She did not see her daughter for a week, and now, she was totally a different person. She was so skinny; her skin was pale and her eyes so thin. She was no longer paying attention to her physical appearance. She wore an old long shirt. She did not comb her messy hair…she seemed to have less than before…

"Is Natsuki my wife?" Viola said.

"What are you talking about?" Sayaka asked worried. She was more afraid that her daughter fainted. She seemed so weak…

"I don't know if I am becoming crazy, but I have some sort of flask-back, I don't if they are real or not, but you need to tell me the truth. I need to know, or I don't know what I will do." Viola's mother held her daughter's hand and squeezed it. She helped her to sit on the couch.

"Is it your brain tumor? Is there a complication? Do you want to go to the hospital?" Shizuru was shocked about the answer she received. How did she know? Her mother sniffed.

"What?I don't have a brain-"

"Don't try to deny it Shizuru! I know you are sick even if you are trying to hide it all these weeks. Natsuki also knows it. You can't fool us anymore. You already fainted and went to the emergency room and the doctor tells us the truth when he made a checkup. You can't hide it anymore." Shizuru touched her burning head. It was as if it will explode. She weakly stood up and searched on her purse her medicine. Sayaka saw everything, she went to bring water and gave it to her daughter. Shizuru was crying. It was not because of the pain but what she dreamed.

"I almost raped Natsuki… I was so angry and for no reason… How could she stay near me? I disgusted myself!"

"It's not true, you will never do that to her."

"How could you be so sure? I don't even know if you are here or not, or you are a fruit of my imagination. That thing in my head destroyed everything! My sanity! My life! Me and more importantly my Natsuki! Perhaps I did it! It's horrible! I am horrible! I hurt her… I hurt her so much… I want to protect her, but I did not realize it was from myself…" The judge lowered her head, she hit herself with her fists, again and again and again. She preferred to die than hurting her precious person, the love of her life. Sickness or not, she will never forgive herself if everything was reality. Sayaka caught her daughter's wrists. She could not bear to see her this way. She had to tell the truth, even if her doctor advised against it. But missing a big part off her life was probably worse to Shizuru.

"No, you are not married to Natsuki but yes, you divorce her few months ago…" The red-eyed beauty hiccupped. So Natsuki was hers and she knew about her male part condition and she still wanted her? She did not even remember their wedding. Their life together, how they start to dating…it was as if she lost all her important moment, her past life. It was horrible. Everything was erased.

"Few months ago? How many months?"

"…"

"HOW MANY MONTHS!" Shizuru angryly shouted.

"Five months."

"Five months? How could it be possible? I don't even remember… Did I cheat her? Is that why we divorce? How could you do that? I love her so much… I could sacrifice everything for her… she is my everything… my air, my heart and soul. She accepted who I am when I can't entirely love myself, and she did. She makes me normal and unique." Sayaka cried, it was exactly the vow she pronounced during the wedding, but the red-eyed beauty did not realize herself.

"No, never, you only have her on your heart… but I suppose when you discover about your brain tumor, you were afraid that she pities you or she will take care of you… you are a proud and stubborn woman. You did not want to be weak in front of the person you love. You stay away from her, you said that you don't love her anymore and you want a divorce and you love somebody else, that other woman who doesn't even exist… but all this was a lie from your part. You only care about her and nobody else. You told me everything when you got drunk after you sign the paper divorce. You only hurt her when you push her away. And I assure you that you never hit her or try to assault her, never. Also, you know Natsuki, she won't stay with you now if you did."

"I am not sure mother, when I witness what I did, I did not even recognize myself. It was as if someone takes my place and I could not do anything to prevent that tragedy. So why she stays on my side? I hurt her so much! I deserve to be alone and not have her! I should not live and fight. I am done." The judge threw all the pills on the floor, she will stop her treatment. She will stop everything. She wanted to fight for Natsuki, but now, it is better to stop it.

"What are you doing Shizuru? What do you mean by you should stop and stop living and fighting! It's nonsense!" Sayaka roared.

"Leave my home and leave me alone!" Viola went to her room and slammed the door, she locked herself. She sat against the door and cry.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Do you know that you are really pathetic? Always whinnying and playing the poor victim. Please stop crying for once, it's so annoying. You are right, you deserve to die, nobody cares about you or will miss you. You are so useless."_ Shizuru froze when she heard those violent words, her head was throbbing so much, perhaps it was the result of her pain? She lifted her head and shivered.

"I became totally crazy…"

 _"Yes, my poor little girl. I won't deny it. You are crazy and sick. Kannin na to tell you the truth…ha…hahaha."_ In front of the judge, there was her own reflection. The person who looked like her but was not entirely her. That other half that destroy everything, the one who hurt her Natsuki. She recognized that dark and evil eyes, that nasty smile. It was the contrary to her, that twin was not sick and weak like her. She was stunning with beauty and arrogance. She was perfect contrary to her. Her evil doppelganger firmly grabbed her chin and smirked:

 _"Gosh, in the past people said you are so beautiful and breathtaking… but when I see you, you are only ugly and repulsive. No wonder why our Natsuki preferred to stay away from you, I can barely watch you. My eyes are hurting, I much better than you. Look at your hair, they are all falling… but Natsuki already find somebody else, right? She had his baby? It was probably someone normal. A real man with all a man body and not like yours. An abominably, intersex they called that? Takeda perhaps? I know there was something fishy that happen between them, there is no friendship between a man and woman. I am sure they have sex on your bed when you were busy to work. I probably pleased her more than you could hope. After all, he is a man. I could hear Natsuki moaning his name and have an orgasm…what a cute baby they will have together, and you? She will forget everything about you and let you."_

"Shut up! Will you shut up! I know you are not real! Stop it! I won't fall into that cheap trick!" Viola snapped, she stood up and nervously walked to her room. It was due to her brain tumor, nothing was real, she was not real. She hummed and closed her eyes. The light was killing her, there was this noise on her ear, she closed the curtain and stayed in the dark. She laid on her bed, but this invisible present was tormenting her, she could feel her breath on her ear.

 _"Our Natsuki you mean, or should I say, mine? It's such a waste you cheat on her. I mean, we? We are the same person, kind of."_ Viola growled, she knew it was not real, that person was the reflection of her sickness, however, she hated that representation of herself. So, there was no point in fighting back, it exhausted her more than anything else. Her body was numb. Her heart was furiously beating on her throat.

" _You can always try to run away from everything, but you can escape from me, never. We are one person. I will destroy everything and you will be alone. But I already did, no **you** did it."_ Shizuru hid her head under a pillow, she did not want to hear more. It was enough. Instead, she heard a knock on the door, she threw her pillow to the door and roared:

"Leave me the hell alone!"

"I can't Shizuru. Not now. You know that I am a stubborn person. I won't give up like someone I know." The named was in distress, she painfully got up from her mattress, her breathing was chaotic, was she hallucinating again? Then, she whispered:

"Na… Na…tsuki… is … that you?"

"…Yes, it's me. Please open the door. You are making your mother worried… and me too." The Kyoto-Ben woman cried, she did not deserve this fantastic person. Not after what she did… and she remembered few horrible moments, she was sure there was worst…

"Please leave." _Stay forever in my side…_

"I don't need you." _I need you so much… kannin na... kannin na... I love you so much..._

"If you want me to leave, you should go out from your room."

"I won't. Why are you even here!" Viola insisted. She will die there and that's all.

"And what are you doing! Your mother is sobbing so much! How could you be so selfish! Again, like a coward you are running away from your problems! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I am already am! I hurt you so much Natsuki… I remember our fight about Takeda! The way that I treated you and that's almost raped you! Why did not you escape from me!"

"… and what…? Yes, I could leave you and I could always do it. So, you are punishing me again? You want to die, and you think I will be happy?"

"Yes!"

"You are using me as an excuse to kill yourself, you are a coward! I am nothing like you. Yes, you hurt me so much, but you still… my friend… you need me… if you want that one day I forgive for all you did, you need to fight, fight back that sickness! It destroyed us once, and you want to let that thing wins again? Is it what you really want! I should break your door then. You give me no other choice." Kruger warned.

"You have no right to do that!" Shizuru shouted, it was taking too much of her strength, her mind was slowly black out.

"It's true, but I don't care… make a complaint, you are a judge, it will be easy for you and I will have extenuating circumstances on my side, do not forget that I am also a good lawyer. If you don't open until I count until three, I am going to smash the door."

"Natsuki? What will you do with that chair? You will hurt yourself! Don't do that!" Sayaka worriedly asked.

"I will break that damn door! One, two…" Shizuru was afraid, she could bear to hurt anymore her best friend…ex-wife… she went and unlocked the door. She fell on the floor and fainted due to exhaustion.

* * *

Next chapter, there will be a new character, I will let you choose who, it's a woman.


	13. Chapter 13

So, you choose your new character, here the new chapter.

* * *

Shizuru tried to talk with Natsuki but she did not answer her, it seemed she was sick. Her employee told her she took days off. She came to see her even if she did not want. She saw the door and used her spare key. Natsuki gave her just in case.

Viola entered to the apartment and she watched around. It was perfectly clean and order, Kruger was a real maniac about cleanliness. No dust, everything was in order and tidy in its place. The Kyoto-Ben woman noticed the door, it was ajar. No light.

"Natsuki? Are you there?" But nobody answered, the judge was worried, she went to see what's going on, she heard some a slow and painful breath. She opened the door and saw her best friend, she was lying on the bed. She coughed and turned to her bed with a painful moan.

The atmosphere was heavy and suffocating, there was some paper handkerchief on the floor. It was so hot and messy inside. Natsuki very sick, normally she would not ever let her room in this state.

Shizuru opened wide the curtain and the window. The sight of the sun made the brunette grumpy, she growled and turned to the opposite of the sunlight. She hid her face under her blanket.

"Please, close the curtain."

"No, you need some air from outside, it's not good for your cold if you stay locked up with your germs. After I will let you sleep. But now, I need to take care of you."

"You are so annoying…" The brunette dramatically sighed.

"You are the only one who said that." Shizuru chuckled. It was true, for the others, she was the perfection, but Kruger was the only one whom she could be really herself, teasing and relaxed.

"Perhaps, but I know you such a long time ago, I am sure your 'fans' would be shocked to see your face when you wake up or when you are on the weekend in your home, on your old pink pajamas, watching drama all day and eating ramen cup. Not glamorous." Shizuru snorted. So, what? She liked drama and wearing comfortable clothes when she was at home. What was wrong with that?

"Did you eat?" Natsuki's stomach answered for her with a low growled. Viola noticed the redness on her best friend's ears. She laughed.

"It seems no, you have a monster on you. I am sure all your neighborhood heard it."

"Meanie."

"Ookini. I made a porridge at home, I will give you some. I will use your microwave to warm it up."

"It was not a compliment, you baka!"

* * *

 _Few minutes later._

"I am not a baby Zuru or a little bird." Natsuki whined, her friend blew on the spoon of porridge, she smirked and brought the spoon in direction of the lawyer who rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. Do you want I feed you with my mouth?" Natsuki slightly push Shizuru's tight.

"Stop teasing me. I am not in the mood…"

"Really? So, the other time, you are in the mood?"

"Raahh…you exhaust me. Don't comment that, you pervert." Shizuru snickered to the comment. Natsuki lost her balance and Shizuru caught on her arms. The judge blushed when she saw the pearls of sweat rolling on Kruger's white neck and a bit of her back. She gently put back her friend against the wall.

"Yeah, and you will tell me about that event every time you have the possibilities… also thanks… to be there… you are so busy with your work. I don't want to bother you for nothing. Also, it's not safe, you could catch my cold." Shizuru tenderly smiled, she stroked Natsuki's cheek. The dark-haired beauty pouted.

"You never bother me, you will always be my priority. You know it's a pleasure to help you. And I am stronger than you can imagine."

"I am sure… OK, mum. Aaah." Natsuki opened her mouth and closed her eyes. She was so tired, and fighting her friend drained all the rest of her energy. She only wanted to sleep and be better.

Shizuru gave the food even if she wanted to play with her friend, but she tried to concentrate, it was complicated when she saw the dark-haired beauty with the top of her pajama blouse falling down her shoulder and revealing part of her cleavage, which was not retained by a bra. Viola bite her lower lip and turned her head.

"Gosh…" She whispered, the temptation was so strong.

"Is there something wrong Zuru?"

"I will wash your back Suki, you are covered in sweat, you will fall even sicker. And I am afraid you will fall on your shower."

"OK." Viola was expected a little more reserve. She cursed herself, will she be able to touch Natsuki without having… a boner…? Now she was an adult, and not a horny teenager who always had a boner when she simply imagined a naked Natsuki… of course, she could control herself…right? She stood up and almost ran to the bathroom. Shizuru did not notice her best friend was smirking.

* * *

Shizuru came back few minutes later, she brought a towel and a basin of warm water, she put it on the ground and then settled near her friend who seemed to fight back against her tiredness. She yawned.

"Zuru… can you unbutton my shirt? I don't have strength on my fingers and arms…and everywhere… I have muscle aches… I feel so useless. If it was possible, I would tear myself my shirt… I am so hot…" Viola heavily blushed to the innuendo, she was still a pervert with her best friend... that won't change…she cleared her throat and with trembling hands she accidentally touched her chest… she removed her hands and noticed the blush on the lawyer cheeks… was it due to her sickness?

"Kannin na…"

'It's fine." Shizuru tried to concentrate, she entirely unbuttoned the shirt and glared at the wall. She felt her best friend's forehead on her should, she heavily breathed on her neck. It was her turn to burn. She could feel the emerald-eyed goddess naked body against hers.

"Your heart is beating so fast Zuru…"

"Really? I don't notice it." The judge lied. Her best friend intensively looked at her.

"I hope you will never commit a crime, you can't lie. Why are not you looking at me? Did I make you shy?"

"No. I know you are the shy one."

"I beg the contrary." And Natsuki kissed her.

* * *

"Natsuki…Natsuki…Natsuki…." The named was red like a tomato. The moaned did not help her situation.

"It seems my daughter doesn't forget certain things." The brunette was not an enthusiast like Sayaka. Again, they were in the hospital, Shizuru conditions worsen, she had a seizure and convulsion, her nose was bleeding so much. It was horrible to witness that…

"I am sure she still in love with you." Kruger stood up from the chair, she stayed all night in the hospital, afraid to lose forever her best friend, yes, she still resented her for what had happened in the past, but she did not want her dead. Never.

"It's more complicated than you imagine Sayaka…you don't know what really happened between us."

"Did Shizuru hurts you?"

"… I prefer not to talk about it. There is a time for everything. And I am not the person who fit to be there, I am here because you beg me… I wanted to leave after our divorce, to start over… but I could not say no to you… you are a second mother for me… after my mother died, you are always by my side when I need the most, that's why I am staying all these times. For you and my best friend, the moment we shared in the past… that's all."

"I know my daughter needs you, and you don't want to tell it, but you also need her. After everything is resolved, if you want to leave, I won't stop you." Natsuki heavily breathed.

"Na…tsuki?" Shizuru just came back from her dreams and watched her ex-wife who felt trapped.

The door suddenly opened, and a woman entered the room. She noticed Shizuru on the bed and she rushed in her direction.

"Shizuru, my love. I just come back from China. I am so sorry not to be there for you." The judge was speechless, she did not recognize that stranger. She had long green hair and purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Shizuru shouted, she pushed away that crazy woman who dared to kiss her in front of her family and more particularly, her first love.

"Your mistress and lover. I need to go now. I am not anymore needed." Natsuki snapped, she left the room with a shocking Sayaka and Shizuru.


	14. Chapter 14

I am finally back after some vacation.

* * *

Sayaka did not even greet the 'other woman', she simply glared at her daughter, she was so upset about the news. She finally understood why Natsuki would not be a part with Shizuru's life, she hurt her so much, she did not realize she was selfish to beg her to stay… if she knew everything, she would not make that mistake… unfortunately, it was too late.

"Mother… I…" The red-eyed judge tried to plea. She could not imagine she had somebody else than Natsuki, it was impossible for her to be unfaithful to the love of her life, nevertheless, before, she was a different person… she could not swear that she was not sharing a bond with that stranger… she tried to remember but it was useless. She shook her head and closed her eyes, it was too much information for her brain, it hurt so much. Sayaka ran to her daughter and pushed the other person who stepped back in time or she could fall or hurt herself against the wall.

"Shizuru are you in pain? Do you want I call the doctor?" The mother noticed the pallor and the shivering hands. She held and squeezed them.

"I am fine, but please… go to see Natsuki… if I could get up from that bed, I will go after, but I can't… I feel so weak… I need to know if she is fine even if I am the one who hurt her."

"I know I will see her later, now, I will take care of you."

"Mother, I am fine, please."

"Mother?" The green-head woman repeated, she turned to the elder and politely bowed.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, mother." Sayaka was unfazed, she did not look at her interlocutor. She already hated her, how could she interfere to that conversation? And to the previous one? She did not know her place, and it was not here. Such a bother… it was so complicated… normally, it was her daughter-in-law to be there!

"Madam, I don't know who you are or why you are here, and more importantly, **now**." Sayaka angrily spat.

"I am Tomoe Marguerite. Shizuru's girlfriend. I was worried about her and-"

"I did not ask about your identity, I don't really care. I am not your mother, I already have two daughters, it's Shizuru and Natsuki. It's better you behave with me, I don't want to provoke a scandal because my daughter is sick, but if the circumstances were different, I won't be so nice with you. I will probably drag you and your hair from the hospital. Leave now or I call the security guard."

"Mother, I will talk with that person, go see Natsuki. I am begging you." Sayaka sighed when her daughter intervened. She could not fight against her daughter, she was so stubborn, also, Sayaka was very worried about Natsuki too. Was it a good idea to let those two women together? Shizuru was not a child anymore even if she behaved like one. She stood up and said:

"I will be back soon, and we will talk about this." Shizuru agreed, her current life was a mess, she needed to clean everything before it was too late. Sayaka left without looking Tomoe who rolled her eyes.

"She totally dislikes me."

"I think she was more upset with me than you. And I understand why, I was … I am a real bitch. So, we had an affair?" Tomoe smirked at the bluntness, she sat next to Shizuru, on her bed and took her hand and tried to kiss her again. Shizuru turned her head.

"Yes, and it was so explosive and intense. A lot of fireworks, more than your ex-wife, you complain a lot about that, the lack of fire and love." Marguerite winked. The judge frowned, it was so weird that she could easily have an affair when she was so in love with Natsuki… and her unique condition made her cold and suspicious against other people. So, this woman probably noticed her male part? Well, certainly if they had sex… and she did not mind? She needed to learn more even if Viola already know what she will do next, it was obvious.

"Since when we had our affair?"

"You don't remember love?" Shizuru cringed to the sweet nickname. She was not used to having someone other than her ex-wife to call her this way, it made her ill-at-ease and guilty. She dared to snap at her best friend with Takeda and she was worse…

"No, I don't, that's why I ask you."

"Five months ago." The chestnut-haired beauty tried to recall that moment, nothing appeared to her memories. She wanted to hit her head against the wall, everything was burry somewhere in her brain. She needed to discover all the truth even if it was horrible. She had to repair all her past mistakes.

"How did we meet?"

"In a bar, you were sad and angry about your work and wife, we talk a lot and after we go to a hotel and we spend all night having sex, and the next days too." Shizuru wanted to puke, firstly, because just imagining having sex with that woman make her sick and secondly, her treatment was so strong for her stomach. Fortunately, there was a bowl near her. After she finished, she lay on her bed. She remarked her 'lover' winced, yes, she was not sexy anymore. But it was not the reason of the winkles on her forehead. Marguerite was directly touching her penis.

"Do you only love women?"

"Yes." Tomoe firmly added.

"You never been with a man?"

"Of course not, they are so disgusting." Shizuru smirked, even if she did not remember a lot of stuff, she was not stupid.

"So, you never had sex with one of them?"

"Of course not! Why would I? I am only loving a woman like you. Beautiful, with long hair and bright eyes. Slender and sexy."

"Well, I don't know why you lie, if we really had sex together, I am sorry to tell you, but you had sex with a man." Tomoe frowned and laughed.

"You are the liar Shizuru. I can't believe your poor joke." The named grabbed Tomoe's hand and put on her penis.

"Are you sure?" Marguerite paled and removed her hand.

"What is that?"

"A penis. Are you sure you never touch or see one?" Tomoe stood up, she could almost faint.

"It's a trap, you did not forget, right? You want to push me again?" Shizuru could be an excellent lawyer…or actress if she wanted. Little fun would be great.

"No, I am just telling you the truth for once… my dark secret… in fact… I am a man… I think I am pretty with long hair, is not it? Since I am a child, I love to wear women's clothes, they are so cute. Also, I am so much prettier than other women and you. Also, they are not real breasts, but they look like so real? They were so expensive, but I am proud of them." Shizuru squealed when she touched her breast. Tomoe stopped playing along, she was worried.

"You lied, I know you are a woman, everybody knows. You are a famous judge."

"No, they don't, I have a lot of power and money, I can do a lot of stuff if I want. My real name is not Shizuru but Zurushi, if I have a name, I am a travesty. I am a male with the hobby to get dressed as a woman. I am attracted to women, so I am not gay. My wife realized what kind of person I was, that's why she wanted to divorce me and not because I was cheating on her with you. She said I was a freak and I deceived her because she wanted to be with a woman. But I met you Tomoe, you accept who I am. I am so happy you don't care I am a man, also, I won't make surgery, I like my penis. I am still a man and proud of it."

"You are a man?"

"Yes darling. But you don't care, come to kiss me."

"Don't touch me or call me you pervert!" Tomoe growled and ran away. Shizuru laughed and tears escaped from her eyes. She recollected why Natsuki believed she cheated on her, she kissed that woman to hurt her when she discovered about her brain tumor, it was her or somebody else. She even called her to witness that fake kiss and when she went to the hotel, but she left after without having sex with that liar. What a horrible woman she was…


End file.
